Elizabeth Dennehy
|birthplace = Jacksonville, North Carolina, USA |roles = Guest Actress |characters = Commander Shelby |image2 = Shelby.jpg }} Elizabeth Dennehy is the actress who portrayed Commander Shelby in the third and fourth season episodes and . She was interviewed for the article "Borg Buster!" by David Bossom in the issue of Star Trek Monthly. Dennehy was also pictured on collectible cards in the editions CCG: Premiere Edition and CCG: Second Edition. Born as Elizabeth Hannah Dennehy in Jacksonville, North Carolina, she is the daughter of veteran actor and the sister of actress Kathleen Dennehy. She is married to actor James Lancaster. Television work Dennehy began her television career on the soap opera The Guiding Light on which she portrayed Christina "Blake" Bauer Lindsey Thorpe between 1988 and 1989. Her part was then recast with Sherry Stringfield and later Elizabeth Keifer because of Dennehy's strong resemblance with . Following her appearance on The Next Generation, she had guest parts in episodes of Quantum Leap (1992, with Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Class of '96 (1993, with Neil Maffin), Seinfeld (1993, starring Jason Alexander and with Estelle Harris, Gina Hecht, Peter Crombie, Larry Hankin, Erick Avari, Tony Amendola, Lanei Chapman, Bill Erwin, Teri Hatcher, and Heidi Swedberg), Brooklyn Bridge (1993), The Lazarus Man (1996), and C-16: FBI (1997, with Zach Grenier, Michael Cavanaugh, Glenn Morshower, Christopher Neame, and Natalia Nogulich). Further television credits include NYPD Blue (2000, with Gordon Clapp, Raymond Cruz, Heinrich James, and Pasha D. Lychnikoff), Chicago Hope (2000), Judging Amy (2003, with Sara Mornell, Granville Van Dusen, Robin Gammell, Armin Shimerman, and Ray Xifo), Gideon's Crossing (2001, with Nicholas Cascone, Freda Foh Shen, Ed Begley, Jr., Deborah May, Michael Nouri, and Randy Oglesby), The Agency (2001, with Ronny Cox, David Clennon, Claudette Nevins, Daniel Benzali, Nicholas Cascone, and Boris Lee Krutonog), Numb3rs (2005, with Bruce Davison), Without a Trace (2006, with Enrique Murciano and Paul Collins), and Commander in Chief (2006, with Jasmine Jessica Anthony, Leslie Hope, Ronny Cox, Tony Plana, and Glenn Harris). Between 2004 and 2006 Dennehy had a recurring role as Sandra, one of the elders, in eight episodes of the hit series Charmed. Fellow The Next Generation actor John de Lancie also portrayed an elder in several episodes. Other Trek performers who appeared in these episodes are Maury Sterling, Joey Anaya, Michael Hugghins, Joel Swetow, Bruce Gray, Lorin McCraley, James Wellington, John Dixon, Brian Oerly, Bill Blair, James Read, Glenn Morshower, David Mattey, and Alina Andrei. More recent television work includes guest roles in Boston Legal (2008, with John Larroquette, William Shatner, and Ron Canada), Medium (2009, with J.D. Cullum), and The Mentalist (2009, with Marco Sanchez). Film work Dennehy made her film debut in 1992 when working on the drama The Waterdance with Susan Gibney, Mirron E. Willis, and Barbara Alyn Woods. She then had supporting parts in the television drama A Place to Be Loved (1993, with Cyril O'Reilly and Sam Anderson), the action thriller Clear and Present Danger (1994, with Harris Yulin, Raymond Cruz, Ellen Geer, Beau Lotterman, Reg E. Cathey, Vaughn Armstrong, John Putch, Michael Jace, Cameron Thor, Harley Venton, Miguel Perez, Kamala Lopez, Aaron Lustig, Catherine MacNeal, and Deborah Landis), along her father in the television crime movie Jack Reed: A Search For Justice (1994, with Miguel Ferrer, Marjorie Monaghan, Lindsey Haun, and Milt Tarver), the television movie Runaway Car (1997, with Paul Eiding and Glenn Morshower), and the television drama On the Edge of Innocence (1997, with Terry O'Quinn, Olivia Birkelund, and Ronald Guttman). Also in 1997, Dennehy had two featured but memorable parts: As a preschool teacher in the science fiction drama Gattaca, with Lindsey Lee Ginter and David LeBell, and as Maria in 's mystery thriller The Game, with Anna Katarina. Further film work includes the horror sequel The Prophecy II (1998, with J.G. Hertzler, Tom Towles, and Leonard O. Turner), the science fiction film Soldier (1998, with James Black, Mark DeAlessandro, Paul Sklar, Max Daniels, Don Pulford, and Jesse Littlejohn), the television science fiction film The Last Man on Planet Earth (1999, with Nancy Hower, Martha Hackett, Cliff DeYoung, written by Kenneth Biller, and directed by Les Landau), the television comedy Come On, Get Happy: The Partridge Family Story (1999, with Richard Fancy, Willie Garson, Mark Harelik, and Marc Worden), the television movie Hard Time: Hostage Hotel (1999, with Keith Carradine, Richard Riehle, Spencer Garrett, Tony Plana, Jack Sheldon, and Tony Rizzoli), the television special Murder, She Wrote: The Last Free Man (2001, with Michael Jace, David Ogden Stiers, and John Hostetter), and the thriller Red Dragon (2002, with John Rubinstein, David Doty, Brenda Strong, Robert Curtis Brown, Michael Cavanaugh, Andreana Weiner, William Lucking, and Mark Moses). Her most recent film work are the family drama Welcome to Paradise (2007, with Ken Jenkins and Jim O'Heir) and the superhero blockbuster Hancock (2008, with Akiva Goldsman, Gregg Daniel, and David Mattey). External links * * * * Elizabeth Dennehy at the ''Charmed'' wiki de:Elizabeth Dennehy es:Elizabeth Dennehy it:Elizabeth Dennehy nl:Elizabeth Dennehy Category:Performers Category:TNG performers